¿Correspondidos o No? 6
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: El romance entre la dulce Alisa Bosconovitch y el carismatico Lars Alexandersson es llevado a un nivel que va mas alla de lo que ellos se imaginan. Despues de esto, sus vidas nunca mas volveran a ser las mismas. *Rated M por lemon.


¿Correspondidos o No?

Advertencia: Lo siguiente contiene escenas subidas de tono y partes que no los quiero mencionar. Se sugiere discrecion por parte de los lectores de este fic. Cualquier comentario o duda o critica sobre esto, sera bien recibido.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes que aparecen no son mios, no trato de ser una copia, solo son personajes que los elegi porque son mis favoritos.

**Capitulo Seis: Una Desenfrenada Noche de Pasion y Locura**

_"Quiero ser tuya y no compartirte con nadie, quiero entregarme a ti y hacer el amor. ¿Estas lista para tu primera vez?"._ Esa fue la pregunta que salio de la dulce y rebelde boca de Lars. Yo no entendia lo que interrogaba, me quede mas helada que cuando el me dejo en la escuela o como cuando Lili me pregunto si seria feliz con el, no supe que pensar ni que decir, excepto que el tuvo la iniciativa de dar el primer paso que nos llevaria al siguiente nivel en nuestro romance. Sin embargo, como tambien soy una robot, puedo reaccionar, ya sea positiva o negativamente; despues de tanto pensar, pude hacerle una pregunta para poder saber a que cosa se referiria con eso de _"entregarse"_ o de _"la primera vez"_ o de _"hacer el amor"._

"¿Que significa hacer el amor? ¿Por que me lo preguntas, Lars?".

"Mira, te lo explicare de forma breve para que lo entiendas. Entregarse y hacer el amor significa cuando dos personas, como tu y yo, quieren amarse apasionadamente, quieren pertenecerse el uno del otro. Se que aun eres demasiado joven para que entiendas esas cosas, pero existe un dicho que dice que para el amor no hay edad. Quiero que nosotros seamos una de las tantas parejas enamoradas que quiere entregarse a una desenfadada y desenfrenada pasion y espero que tu lo aceptes". Explico Lars y con eso quede absolutamente convencida de todo lo que dijo.

"Lo pense mucho. Estamos enamorados y queremos demostrarlo sin importar lo que el mundo diga. Yo quiero hacerlo contigo y para eso, vamos a una bodega a comprar cervezas para emborracharnos antes de entregarnos entre si al amor. Todo el mundo sabra que nos amamos y mas que nunca". Dije con un tono mas animoso.

Lars y yo eramos conscientes que lo hariamos sin importar las consecuencias que vendrian despues. Para mi, como soy una robot, era mi primera vez que decidi destaparme y dejar de ser la niña dulce e inocente que todos conocen. Como dije en anteriores oportunidades, una androide debe obedecer las ordenes de su amo y acatar las decisiones que uno tiene; en mi caso, sere la primera androide que lo arriesgara y pondra en claro que, muy pronto, saldra el lado mas sexy de mi persona, el costado mas salvaje de Alisa Bosconovitch.

Antes de llegar al hotel, fuimos a un supermercado a comprar las cervezas para tomarnos y emborracharnos como dos enamorados cualquiera. No nos dejamos de abrazarnos ni de besarnos como dos locos... En la calle hacia frio, pero nosotros tenemos calor y a medida de que llegabamos al hotel sentiriamos un calor tan ardiente que no escapariamos jamas. Llegamos al lugar y nos tomamos las dos botellas que compramos por la calle. En el hotel, vimos una inmensa terraza con vista a la ciudad, fuimos a contemplarla y a gritarnos que nos amamos. Lo malo fue que no estabamos borrachos, pero eso fue suficiente para comenzar a entregarnos entre si con tanta pasion.

Gritabamos lo mucho que nos amamos. Gritamos tanto que la gente no se daba cuenta de eso ni escuchaba los chamullos que hicimos; creian que lo hicimos solo para llamar la atencion, pero la locura de amor que nos tenemos era enorme, tan enorme que faltaba poco para hacerlo por primera vez. En los previos, cada quien se vistio a su manera para verse mas sexy: yo me vesti con un baby doll rosado, lenceria del mismo color, bata rosada y mis botitas; Lars, por su parte, estaba cubierto con una bata gris y por abajo, tenia su ropa interior del dicho color y nada mas. Nos miramos, nos agarramos de los brazos y de la cintura y sonreimos.

"Alisa, ¿de veras quieres hacer esto? Si quieres, puedes arrepentirte para que no te sientas avegonzada de lo que vamos hacer. Dimelo con absoluta sinceridad, con esa misma sinceridad que te caracteriza. Luego, ya no daremos marcha atras si aceptas o lo rechazas". Decia Lars para ver si, por tales motivos, se pospondria ese momento magico que nos propusimos hacer. Acaricie su rostro y dije:

"Yo no quiero hacerte esperar mas, Lars. Eres el hombre de mi vida, el destino me ha puesto ante ti y, por ningun instante, dejare de amarte. Quiero dejar la imagen de niña buena y empezar a que me veas con otros ojos. Ese cabello castaño con iluminaciones me provoca tocarlo, no dejo de admirar esos increibles abdominales, tus ojos... esos ojos, tus labios carnosos, los quiero besar". Decia y tras la decision que tome con respecto a la pregunta que me hice, ya no habia vuelta que darle.

Empezamos a besarnos con dulzura y suavidad. Despues, lentamente nos quitamos las batas sin parar de besarnos; cerre mis ojos y luego las abri cambiando mis pupilas, de un verde puro a un rojo brillante, para fijarme lo bien que estaba haciendo, era igual que la primera vez que lo bese. Ese instante suave paso a ser muy sensual conforme pasaba el tiempo, Lars me quitaba el baby doll y me quedaba en lenceria, seguiamos besando y nos echamos en la cama abierta. Nos detuvimos un ratito para sentarnos y luego me quitaba lo poco que quedaba de ropa y por fin, estaba descubierta por primera vez, con mi corazon que latia cada medio segundo, y frente al hombre de mi vida. Inventabamos muchas posiciones, nos dejamos llevar por nuestro instinto, a Lars se le ocurrio vendar los ojos para continuar con esto.

"No pares de ningun modo, Lars... Amame, dejame sin aliento, quiero sentir tu respiracion. Por favor, quiero que nuestro momento de roce sea eterno". Decia con voz baja, mientras me seguia besando.

"Hazme tuyo, Alisa. Quiero amarte como no lo habia hecho. Te deseo tanto, no quiero que esto se termine. Besame, susurrame, quiero sentir tu cuerpo. Quiero todo de ti". Susurraba Lars como nunca antes lo habia hecho desde que me conocio.

No me veia, pero sentia como sus asperas manos pasaban por mi rostro, mis labios, mis pechos, mi cintura, mi espalda, mis piernas, todo, yo tambien hacia lo mismo. Me faltaba el aire cuando di esos gritos fingidos como cualquier ser humano hace, mientras lo haciamos. La noche avanzaba y aun no dejabamos de tocarnos, besarnos, acariciarnos, cambiar posiciones, etc; era el momento mas intenso que tuve en mi vida. Momentos como estos, no se repetiran jamas.

Luego de varias horas, Lars se durmio y yo hice mis tareas de la escuela; ¿les dije que una androide no duerme? Al dia siguiente, me acerque al dormitorio para levantar a Lars y que me llevase a mi segundo dia de escuela, pero el seguia dormido. Para sorprenderlo, quise prepararle el desayuno y llevarlo a la cama sin presagiarme que el me sorprenderia primero.

"Mi amor, parece que te tome por sorpressa, ¿como dormiste?". Pregunto Lars, mientras me abrazaba. Contemple su torso desnudo y respondi.

"No dormi, tu sabes una androide no duerme. Sin embargo, ¿me mantengo bien, verdad?". Conteste sonriente porque ambos no olvidariamos el instante de intimidad que tuvimos. El levanto el pulgar afirmando lo que dije y llevando el desayuno que prepare a la cama para tomarlo juntos antes de que me dejase en el colegio para irse a su trabajo.

El primer momento de intimidad y de contacto apasionado que tuvimos anoche fue magico y queria comentarlo todo y con detalles a Lili cuando llegue a la escuela. Entregamos todo lo que teniamos sin avergonzarnos de todo, estamos satisfechos por la hazaña cometida... Todo esto no hubiera sido posible sin la iniciativa que Lars tuvo para entregarme a su amor en cuerpo y alma; despues de ese rato, nuestras ya no volverian a ser las mismas**.**


End file.
